


Fun on the Bridge

by C M Ramsey (NeoCortex)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Plot? What Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/C%20M%20Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of sexy fun times on the bridge~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun on the Bridge

“Oh, yeah….That’s it.”

“Fuuuuck, just like that.”

“Mmmm….Yeah, Jim.”

It was a rare thing when James Tiberius Kirk allowed anyone to sit in his beloved chair. But it was sort of a special occasion. They were alone on the bridge. Just the three of them. Jim, Spock, and Bones.

The Enterprise was docked for repairs due to a fire fight with some rogue Klingons in Federation Space. And this gave the whole crew- all 700 of them- the ability to take some time for themselves. And that in turn left the three of them all alone on the bridge- not something that ever happened.

Bones was seated in Jim’s chair with Jim’s head between his thighs and mouth on his throbbing erection. Jim had become the master of the blow job and Bones was happily reaping the benefits of that even as Jim was reaping the benefits of Spock having deadly precision- if his moans and whimpers with his mouth full were any indication.

Tangling his fingers into Jim’s hair the doctor panted heavily and bucked his hips wildly as the blonde’s pace picked up in time with Spock’s deep thrusts into him. “Shiiit~ Spock…keep that up…unh! And Jim’ll have me coming- Gaaaaah!” He cried out in pleasure when Jim’s throat muscles closed around his head and he lost it in that moment, shooting his load down Jim’s throat while Spock grunted his release, filling Jim’s ass with his own heated release.

Being filled like that from both ends had Jim moaning loudly as he came all over the floor beneath him.

Looking to his lovers Jim licked his lips and purred, “Next~?”

**Author's Note:**

> ^3^


End file.
